


It’s Only Me Who Wants to Wrap Around Your Dreams

by indestructress



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Astral Projection, M/M, and also a tease, bonus side of malice, inceptakissing, penny is a mind slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/pseuds/indestructress
Summary: Quentin can’t keep his thoughts to himself. Penny has a crush and is mad about it.
Relationships: William "Penny" Adiyodi/Quentin Coldwater
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	It’s Only Me Who Wants to Wrap Around Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filloryqc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filloryqc/gifts).



> Ficlet written for secret santa gift exchange

This was difficult enough without Margo staring him down with those accusing eyes. It was almost like she could read his mind too. Unfortunately for Quentin, Margo and Alice were attached at the hip, or rather what lay between their hips. He needed Alice’s help too much to have waited for a better opportunity. 

“There isn’t much I can do to help you. Your wards can only be as strong as you are.” Alice said a little too hastily. She shifted awkwardly on the couch, regretting the implication of her words. She didn’t know Quentin that well but as someone with plenty of her own damage she could sense his troubles. 

Quentin sank deeper into his chair. He knew all too well the weaknesses of his own mind. He’d felt it all his life and he knew how to fight it. He just needed some help with the magical side of things. 

“I’m willing to try anything.” 

“He’s so desperate, it’s adorable, Margo leaned forward to invade Quentin's space. “Personally, I would just tell your roommate that you want to fuck him.” 

Quentin avoided Margo’s gaze, hating how transparent he was to everyone, psychic or not. The few encounters he had with Penny were hostile at best. It seemed that Quentin’s very existence sent Penny into a rage. He had serious doubts that confessing his feelings would end in anything other than Penny finally giving him the beating he’d been obviously suppressing. 

The past few weeks had been hell, constantly on edge that his roommate would know what was truly on his mind. He’d resorted to singing Taylor Swift in his head nearly 24/7 just to keep the thoughts away. But as he had come to discover, no amount of irritatingly catchy pop songs could help him at night. 

At first he thought Penny’s presence in his dreams was just his subconscious willing his true desires. Until last night while dreaming of riding the Cozy Horse through Fillory, Penny suddenly appeared next to him. Penny’s words “Nice dream loser” still echoed in his mind. He had known then that Penny really was entering his dreams and it was only a matter of time before he stumbled into one a lot less wholesome than riding the cozy horse. 

“I’ll show you how to strengthen your wards, but your mind has to want to close,” Alice warned. 

Quentin dared to look back up from the floor. “Trust me, there is nothing I want more,” he said, convincing himself that was true. 

After his session with Alice, Quentin hid out in the library, waiting until it was late enough to sneak back into his dorm, hoping that Penny would already be asleep. He carefully pushed the door open and could make out the shape of Penny lying beneath the covers of his bed. Relieved to avoid another confrontation, Quentin crept across the room and climbed into bed sinking into the covers feeling reassured that his dreams would be private once again. 

Tonight he was hunting the White Lady. He’d had this dream so many times and he had never come this close to catching her. He moved through the woods without making a sound, expertly navigating through the thick brush. He spotted her through the clearing and raised his bow. With a single breath to steady himself he released an arrow that perfectly hit his target. 

The White Lady dug the arrow out of the center of her chest with ease and threw the arrow to the ground. He was relieved to see that she didn’t seem to be injured. The hunt was more of a game than a real threat. 

“You’ve caught me hunter. Now I will grant you three wishes.” 

Before he could respond, Quentin felt a hand wrap around his neck and hot breath beating against his face. 

“I bet I can guess what one of them will be,” Penny whispered into Quentin’s ear. 

He turned to face Penny, disbelief flowing through him. He searched Penny's eyes for confirmation that this was real. His contemplation interrupted by Penny leaning in to meet his lips. The tenderness of Penny’s touch shocked Quentin. In his imagination, Penny’s kisses had been more like bites, rough and aggressive just as he always appeared. 

But this, this was better than any dream. Each soft kiss sent a sensation through Quentin that threatened to end him right there. Penny ran one hand though Quentin’s hair while the other found his waist, providing a gentle force that pressed them closer together. He deepened the kiss, taking more of Quentin’s mouth into his own. 

If this was a dream, Quentin never wanted to wake. He pressed himself further into Penny’s embrace, surrendering himself to the moment. His hands braced himself against Penny’s shoulders, holding on like his life depended on it. And when he felt Penny’s tongue slide across his lips it just might have. 

He could feel Penny’s desire building as intensely as his own. Penny pulled away just enough to separate their lips and let out a deep groan. Quentin opened his eyes to look up at Penny and found himself staring at the ceiling. 

It took a moment to get himself oriented, his mind still spinning from what had apparently been a dream. Or had it? He let the thought enter his mind and quickly tried to forget it as he propped himself up checking to see if Penny was still in bed. The sight of Penny across the room was equally relieving and terrifying. He appeared to still be asleep and Quentin assumed that meant he couldn’t be in his head. Still, a part of him dared to hope it was real. That they were sharing the same dream and that when he next woke it wouldn't have to be a dream at all. 

In the darkness Penny grinned wildly. It was true, Quentin did infuriate him. Ever since that first awkward encounter when he couldn’t keep a single thought to himself. Penny had access to every neurotic, naughty and often nerdy one of them and despite it all, couldn't help but be enamored. It was sweet torture to hear how bad Quentin had wanted him even when he tried to hide it and not respond. Penny was determined to return the favor. One day, he would kiss him for real, but for now teasing Quentin in his dreams would satisfy him. 

This was going to be fun.


End file.
